


Vampire dreams *ETN AU*

by Melainqueen101



Category: Alex wassabi - Fandom, Alex wassabi the novelist, Escape the Night (Web Series), escape the night - Fandom, escape the night season 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alex Wassabi/Lauren Riihimaki (mentioned) - Freeform, Alex wassabi novelist, Betrayal, Disney, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominate, Drake - Freeform, Escape, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 2 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 4 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Funny, Kidnapped, Light Dom/sub, Love, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Male - Freeform, Male Character of Color, Male Solo, Past Relationship(s), Potions, Seduce Me - Freeform, Submissive, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, alex wassabi - Freeform, betrayed, escape the night, female kidnapped, joey graceffa - Freeform, male/female - Freeform, playful, spells, the, the novelist - Freeform, the savant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: Escape the night season 2 AU Alex wassabiY’all what if Alex wassabi was a vampire like I was getting vampire vibes from season 2 of escape the night but here’s my little spin of it





	Vampire dreams *ETN AU*

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all what if Alex wassabi was a vampire like I was getting vampire vibes from season 2 of escape the night but here’s my little spin of it 
> 
> If you don’t like it don’t read it periodt!

The vampire queen as a son and he’s in the group discussed and the others don’t know it but his queen will but she will get capture and they will all be left alone

The autumn air was upon the night. The brown and red leaves on the trees blowing in the wind Of the coldest night ever.

They have all arrived at the Victorian house. The front door was mysteriously opened for them. Each one of the Victorian guests coming in one by one. The outlaw, the mystic, the savant, the British innocence, and the novelist of them all.

They are dressed in there era of attire. The black stallions that carried them here disappeared into thin air. All the house guest looked at the carriage that disappeared and there mouths escaped with profanity’s, dangs and aweeessss.

“Dang that was a rental” y/n smoothed her black and purple ruffel of her big dress and fixed her curls while throwing a temper tantrum.

“ well at least we have shelter” the mystic said coming up to the British innocence putting her arm around her shoulders leaning her head into her neck and y/n patting her hand and resting her head on hers while nodding looking really sad

“About this night doesn’t seem right” y/n mind wondering off

Everyone huffed and puffed and agreed at the mystic. She always saw the bright side of things and that’s her gift. It’s like she knew what was the future and how it was put together.

  
Once they are all inside the door makes a “slam” noise. Knowing there stuck in this Victorian palace.

They all looked at each other and shrugged off the feeling of being captive.

Then started scanning the palace. All the statues of Apollo and Hermès and Aphrodite. They searched for any clues.m that might helped them get out of the large kingdom.

Next the novelist came across a wall filled with many paintings. He stopped and searched a Mona Lisa painting that had a piece of its masterpiece ripped apart.

When he saw the corner piece that was ripped out. The novelist tried to put it back together but then....

The room that the British innocence was in a wooden drawer opened up revealing a puzzle. Y/n the British innocence was scanning the room just exploring, what she could find but then she saw the drawer and it had a huge puzzle piece she captured the puzzle in her hand and ran toward the others.

“I got a puzzle piece” y/n said holding it up. They all gathered in the dinning area filled with sliver and gold chairs the dinning table had golden accents of the symbol of humanity. The walls were covered with baby Jesus with angels and modern Isaac and Jacob holding out there hands touching roses.

Y/n sat in one of the chairs looking at the puzzle piece “do you guys know where it might go to since I found it”.

The mystic started walking around the room finding every possible clue she could. She searched the cabinets and drawers and even The Mozart’s paintings to find anything that will help the competiters escape the fate at the end of the night.

The savant sat down and just chilled there thinking about these clues that were being found but once he sat down.

Puff smoke filled the room and in came a woman skin of porcelain shaded with a little grey clothed in a black malaficent Victorian dress nails as long as the hours she painted them with dark velvet polish face covered in dark Smokey eyes and a jet black dark lip.

She was mesmerizing but dangerous. The dark Victorian queen looked around the room at all the characters she must ruined tonight.

“ well well well we have a full house tonight” the Victorian queen raising her hands and walking over to the outlaw placing her hands under his bearded chin scanning him up and down and then she raised her arms up and everything locked and they were all trapped.

Once the queen started going on and on about her evil plans to take there souls. Something stirred up in y/n and she started looking for any secret passage way to get out from under the evil witch.

Y/n knew the mystic didn’t dig deep enough to find anything to help her out of this situation so y/n took it upon herself looking at the queen of darkness acting like she was listening to her but once the British innocence made herself around the room and started to pull on stuff trying to find it.

Y/n pulled on this small shield that a knight was holding and the floor shifted under her and the tile of the floor engulfed her and she fell through without anyone knowing except the savant.

The savant stopped all the talking and bickering against them all and began to say “hey y’all where did the British innocence go she was just right here” the savant looking around the room.

Everybody stopped and started looking for her. The dark queen was mad cause the woman could easily get a hold on her plan

The queen began to shout angrily “ I got to do everything myself someone needs to find her or you all will be trapped and I will destroy your clues”

Everyone panicked but shocked there heads up and down vigorously. They just wanted out of this madhouse and without the clues they will never survive.

So they all started to scramble and find something anything.

Meanwhile y/n fell straight down her eyes adjusted after the impact she had. The lights shinning blinding her. Then she fully gained eyesight starring at all the strawberrie and blueberry macasstto then the peaches n creme rose and the famous Chardonnay. Some of the potions were 50 years old and some where day old. The smell she endured was rancid but not as strong.

Y/n started to walk around looking at this place. Seeing a big black pot mixed with any and every potion and the liquid that was in it was dark as a ravens coat. She had to get out of here but needed clues to solve how to get out.

Y/n began to fish for clues in the pot. Grabbing a soup spoon and moving the liquid around in the pot looking for anything that might hook to the spoon.

When y/n is digging for clues she feels a fleshly breathe on her neck. It felt like a monster was breathing fire. Y/n turned around slowly and found the novelist Alex wassabi.

Y/n was now in Alex arms in a hugging position. They stayed like that what seemed like eternity but then when the British innocence was done hugging the novelist. She tried to pull away. But forcefully came back in contact with his chest

“Ummm Alex what are you doing? I need to move”

Alex laughed evilly and turned y/n around and trapped her hands behind her own back making her flinch by his strong hold.

“Alex ppppllease let me g-o” y/n stumbled over her command trying to sound confident struggling in his hold to break free

“Not today innocence” Alex said while placing his slender finger infront of her.

Y/n began to open her mouth and scream to alarm the others but quickly her mouth got covered by the novelist. Alex pulled y/n close and whispered in her neck close to her ear where she could hear the beast breathe

“If you scream I’ll end you” Alex spitted venomously and then y/n let out a shriek feeling something sharp on her neck it felt like a knife prieceing only the first layer of her skin. But Alex did not have a knife it felt like carved teeth.

“Wow it’s you your the vampire queen son”

She muffled a little of her phrase but then he took his hand off and she whispered the rest.

“Wow your so smart princess” Alex said while slowly placing pecks on her neck letting his fangs stick with each peck.

“But not that smart, you know I always wanted you as my little queen do you?”

Alex saying above a whisper but only y/n can hear. Y/n was scared out of her mind. Just coming up with different scernios on what the novelist might do to her.

“No and I never will” she bit back at him

“Tsk tsk tsk, but look who is helpless let’s go since you have attitude”

Alex grabbed her and began to tie the ropes behind her back and then he pushed her curvy body on the path to escape the house but end up in a more sinister place.

Y/n felt a cold shiver run up her spin. It was Alex stroking your cheek while your trapped in cuffs on a wall filled with blood. Y/n’s thoughts run through her mind.

“What is he gonna do”

“I need to get out of here before I’m dinner”

“Or worst his territory of marking”

Y/n tried to lift her hand to break the chain but couldn’t. Y/ns breathe got soft and hesitant once Alex got close to her neck pecking and then sucking. Y/n shutting her eyes and could feel the sharp fangs he carried perse part of her skin.

“You know you are mine right” Alex said in between kissing your neck.

“I can’t wait to turn you into my queen” Alex said while running his cold shines of slender fingers along your neck making the British innocence shiver.

Alex gets his spell book and turns a couple of pages until he gets to the right one. Alex waves his fingers and says his spell

“ this woman is grand and fine let her be always mine”

Y/n shakes and her eyes turn a Scarlett dark black color and then she looks at Alex and the novelist smirks.

He makes her way over to her and he hugs her. Y/n is out of her unconscious mind that the person inside her mind makes her hug the novelist back. Alex places his kisses on the left side of her neck and then grabs skin in between his fangs and then he bites like a venomous snake and the British innocence jumped a little of the pinch she felt but he starts to suck part of her human blood and then he replaces it with the dark venom of making her not age again and to always crave every vampires addiction blood.

Once the transformation was complete. Y/n’s hair changed a different color her eyeshadow went darker and eyelashes went longer and full. Her lips was a velvety dark maroon and black ombré. Her clothes went to a dark chocolate dress filled with rips and fingernails as coffins with black nail polish.

Y/n seemed like she gained beastly strength and marcelously the restraints broke into tiny pieces like glass. Then she smelled the air of the others that was in the house. Her blood boil smelling the rich liquid of the humans upstairs. The dominant Alex came out. The one that his eyes change from brown to a dark black. Alex loves to rule over his submissives. He loved his dark princess very much and now he ruled over her.

Alex smiles and tongue kisses the British innocence and she kissed back and they finally were together but is this really the end.


End file.
